


Дорога домой

by lady_almi



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: интертекстуальность как смысл жизнипоток мыслей в чужой головеесли вам кажется, что в тексте ошибка, то автор о ней, скорее всего, знает. маленькие буквы и тире были жизненно нужны, чтобы текст звучал так, как должен.





	Дорога домой

_1_

_**мальчик, мы почти победили, мы — почти победили,** _ — говорят они ему, и ньют кривит губы в злой усмешке. 

_черта с два,_ — отвечает он. — _черта с два вы получите этот мир._

он думает: _где-то цветут ромашки и васильки, где-то встаёт солнце. в антарктиде, например, идёт снег — белый как простыни в первую брачную ночь — он не был женат никогда в жизни. кто-то_ — ньют знает его имя — _встаёт и варит себе крепкий кофе, каждую ночь ставит свечу на окно._

мысли путаются, сворачиваясь змеиным клубком. среди ужей затаилась гадюка. 

_**мальчик, ты видишь кровь? ты слышишь как она пахнет?**_

_кровь — это цветы,_ — отвечает ньют. 

у него едет крыша - он знает и ничего не может сделать. 

_германн,_ \- зовет он после кошмара, - _приди ко мне, спаси меня. окружи своими числами - непроницаемой стеной из меловых цифер на черной доске. ты приручил их, они снятся тебе, германн._

снится страшное, снится гадкое. в этих снах солнце не всходит, вместо него на небе — чужой синий глаз, залитый кровью. 

ньют смотрит — залпом — "звездный путь''. как спастись — ответа нет. 

черной воронкой затягивает тоска, шевелится в груди. на руках — рисунки, и руки теперь — чужие. 

_если я умру,_ — думает ньют, — _все закончится._

_**и мы победим, мальчик,**_ — отвечают ему. — _**тебе не спастись.** _

тянуться ночи непроходящим ужасом, летят дни — зарином по коридорам. 

_я приду домой,_ — думает ньют. — _пойду по долине смертной тени, пронесу в ладонях свет, и тьма не объемлет его,_ — это Библия, он никогда не читал Библию. 

_**мальчик, древние пророки лгали. ты обманут, отступись.**_

он продолжает бороться, и помнит только имя. ньют собирает его по буквам каждое утро. 

_г_ — глаза, умные, серьезные, темные, — _е_ — е в степени икс непрерывно возрастает — _р_ — рот изгибается в презрительной усмешке — как давно это было! — _м_ — мамочка, как страшно, мы умрем, мамочка, почему дрифт это так больно? — _а_ — армия в заливе, армия у него в голове, — _н_ — не смейте заходить на мою половину, доктор гейзлер! — _н_ — ньют, ньют, очнись! 

**_мальчик, ты проиграешь._ **

на аспида и василиска наступишь и победишь и льва, и змея. 

слова теперь — непозволительная роскошь, сжать зубы — молчать. только ночью — в кошмарах — звать. 

_германн, где ты, германн, мне так плохо. ругайся, пожалуйста, спаси._

и разлетается вечность на осколки — голоса давятся своим шипением. 

_усни на моих руках,_ — думает германн. — _я возьму твою боль. дыши, ньют, дыши, чтоб тебя!_

хрипло рвется воздух из груди. 

_дома, дома!_ — бьётся в мозгу. 

— германн, — и слов уже не нужно. 

— молчи, придурок, — больше жизни. 

— я не оставлю тебя одного. я ужаснее всех их. 

смех страшный, злой. голоса молчат. 

смерть всегда приходит тихо. кто-то, ньют не помнит кто, зажигает свечу на окне.

_2_

_иди ко мне,_ — думает германн, — _по пустыням марса и по льдам нептуна, через бури на венере. приди ко мне, и я укрою тебя, спрячу от них в своем сердце. они не найдут тебя. я хорошо играл в прятки в детстве_ — его детство искалечено, изломано отцом. 

_я зажгу для тебя свечу на окне, среди сотни огней найди светлячка. иди на свет, иди на запах — я пахну мелом и тысячей обид._

плавится воск под горячечными пальцами, оплывает редкими слезами. 

бежать за воздушным змеем по болоту, не оглянуться — уходит из царства Аида Орфей, ступает под мрачными сводами Евредика. хлюпает под босыми ступнями вода.

_ньют,_ — думает германн, — _сколько прошло тысяч лет? если мы все мертвы, время — величина переменная — есть ли смысл бороться? ньют,_ — кричит германн — не услышанный за тонкой стеной грифельно-черной доски — спаяна тоска с любовью — _я — константа? если мы — переменная, что осталось?_

что осталось по эту границу мира? если переступил черту — есть ли путь обратно?

— _я страшнее их всех,_ — шепчет германн. — _я буду сражаться с тобой. ради тебя._

и тьма не приблизится к тебе. 

стану перед тобой, стану свечой. иди ко мне, иди на мой свет. страх чертит по щекам холодными пальцами. 

окропил меня иссопом — и очистился.

_мы выйдем под дождь, ньют,_ — думает германн. — _мы будем смотреть как падают капли воды, как бьются о наши тела, как растет трава в темных ущельях. как поет малиновка на заре._

_я построю дом на берегу реки и посажу подсолнухи в саду. спасать мир — не сложно, если рядом кто-то есть. если кто-то — ты._

_сквозь хрип, сквозь стон и боль, я шагну к тебе,_ — думает ньют. — _я упаду в твои руки, и не будет страшно._

усни на моих руках, — говорит германн. — я укрою тебя от невзгод. 

глаза в глаза — так просто и легко. и тьма не обымет нас.


End file.
